/pony/ after dark
/pony/ after dark ''(abbreviated as /p/ad or PAD)'' is a serial thread dedicated to users originally from Ponychan's /pony/ board. At it's inception on October 2nd 2011, the serial thread was intended to maintain the small community that had developed on /pony/ during the summer of 2011. While initially created for the /chat/ board, it has since migrated to the serial board /gala/. It also has an active sister thread that has been posted on MLPchan's /pony/ board since the site's inception. By tradition, these threads are created every night at 11 PM Eastern Time and include a variety of topics for the posters to discuss temporarily, before derailing into fun and games. The origin of the name goes back to the typical cycle of a /p/ad thread in its early months. Usually every night, the thread would close just before early morning of the next day. As it became popularized, the threads lasted longer, carrying on to the next morning and well into the next afternoon until it simply became a fully-fledged 24-hour serial. /Pony/ After Dark, being a community first and a serial thread second, has also extended its reach beyond the borders of Ponychan and MLPchan. It has at least two primary Steam groups and regulars will often meet over Skype, Synchtube, and other social media to share time with one another. Thread Format The OP of the thread begins with a title similarly to how most serials are set up - with the name of the serial followed by their type of "edition". The introduction includes a copypasta that explains the purpose of the serial to newcomers and people from their resident board. But as always, /p/ad is open for anyone to partake. The thread is jumpstarted with three questions in the OP to "break the ice", each to stand by a letter of the "pad" abbreviation, and eventually, it will fall off-topic and go about its own direction. Due to its overwhelming popularity, they almost always make it to the following night where the thread starts over. /Pony/ After Dark currently remains one of the fastest serials on both Ponychan and MLPchan, up in the ranks with Single and Lonely and "How Are You" threads. There is minimal difference between the two versions of the thread save for the regulars who frequent them, and some members post across both threads. Primary /P/AD Posters *'ANOVA '(Ponychan) - King of /P/AD. Both the creator of the first /P/AD and one of its primary original posters. *'A Non' (MLPchan / Ponychan) - /P/AD archivist. Some guy who avatars as Sweetie Belle. Only uses the email field to speak, and has the strongest love for tildes ("~") *'AppleDashWINS '(P) - One of the people who has a crush on Coco. *'!Babsseed '(MLPchan) - Posts as Babs and sometimes this charecter form this comic or something IDK still generally a nice guy. *'Bags' (M / P) - Pretty cool guy. Eh posts in /P/AD and doesn't afraid of anything. *'Blazing Star / Mami Tomoe' (P) - *'Cpt. Beat / Admiral Yang Wen-Li '(P) - Intl. Man of Mystery. *'Caboozles '(P) - All Anonymous Posters. Also a big fan of Windwaker. *'Clonehunter' - A cool dude who keeps this place up to date and forces amazing memes. *'Coffe / Grunhilda' (M) - Thread stoner, comes along every now and then. Posts as Applebloom, drinks a bit too. *'CottageChees '(P) - Has a webcomic nobody reads, and rants about other people's shitty art. *'Crimson' (M / P) - Scootaloo poster. Some awesome guy who is there for everyone and stuff. *'Diomedes '(P) - Best remembered for a thread where he claimed that his little sister didn't want him to get eaten by a changeling. *'Dragon '(P) - The first of /P/AD's native moderators. The friendliest bear you'll ever meet. *'Eponymous '(P) - Pinkie poster that is the bringer of the tilde to /P/AD, as well as allegedly dreaming this world and everyone in it, and is the equal of Silk Pajamas on a Sunday Morning in magnificence... allegedly~ Also helps A Non archive /P/AD threads. *'G&PTrixie' (P) - A thoughtful and sincere individual who will argue at the drop of a hat. *'haHAh' (M) - League Fag lol, but Avatars as Rin and is generally accepted as a cool guy *'The Hamwall' (M) - The TOTALLY NOT GAY Derpy poster, he's also a filthy CoD playing Console Fag, likes to flirt with Queenie a lot. Has a neckbeard and cuddles loafs of bread. *'Heavy Mole '(M) - Posts as Lucy from Peanuts, a pretty chill bro. Has an unusual love of puns and humor, as well as literature. *'Into the Sky' (P) - A very ineffectual warlock. *'Ivynn '(M / P) -''' Posts as whoever he wants, Is a very neat guy, like The Anon a lot. *'JUveNAl '- Posts as charecters from anime i think (Touhou?), Hates Lewdness, otherwise chill guy. *'Karina '(P) - Loves dicks, always horny, supplies the threads with Userdicking. (Temporarily banned for one month) *'Llamaq '(P) - The most erudite child on the planet. May remain 27 forever, given frequent use of Back to the Future based Time Machine. *'''Mellowbloom (M) - Posts as the non-cripple from Cripple Sex Simulator 2012, an OC orange-toned pony, or Rarity. Is the !!Rarity Mod, Queenie has a huge crush on him. *'NoblePirate '(P) - Another of /P/AD's native moderators. A good guy with a heart of gold. *'The Person Who Posts As Fluttershy - '''Do I really need to explain? *'Pseudo Rarity (P) - Supplies daily dosage of Rarity. *'Queenie '(M) - The local Lyra poster, often very bubly and scocial, not afriad to speak her mind, rarely ventures outside of /p/ad *'Ravage '(M) - Ravishing. *'ReccyNegika '(P) - A fun loving recent-ish recruit who puts her entire heart and soul into keeping /p/ad alive. *'''Saikar (P) - Cross poster who doesn't feel like being left out. Avatars as a desaturated Twilight he calls "Greylight." *'ScootaPuff' (M) - Posts as Scootaloo, generally a nice guy. *'ShokBox '(M/ P) - A veteran of /p/ad, posts as PInkie, known for his very clever and humorus file-names. Tends to be a friendly spirit. *'Silver Strength' (M) - Talkative and friendly enough. *'Starry Night' (P) - Probably uses Steam chat more than the serial. *'Sweetie!Viapony '(M) - Posts as Sweetie Belle, Belives everyone hates him even though we really don't, loves it when drama happens. Has an unhealthy obsession with lists and categorizing data. Once dated a poster from a different thread, send him a gift, and then flew to the poster's house when he found out he wasn't who he said he was. *'Tangerine Cookie' (P) - Vector Artist Extraordinaire. *'teh_Foxx0rz' (M) - Another awesome Rainbow Dash poster known from his involvement in the great MMDW flame wars; grew (in)famous for his huge ginormous textwalls. *'Trixishy' (M / P) - Trixie poster that tends to post suggestive art. *'Windy '(M / P)' -' Another /p/ad Veteran, Posts as Twilight. *'Sparky '(P) - Better pilot than Maverick. Posts as Pongo and loves dogs. Once gave AnnaKat a giraffe. That was pretty cool of him. Loves belly rubs and being scratched behind the ears. *'Lady ShutterFly/High Priestess AnnaKat '(P) - Most often posts as Disney heroines, particularly Ariel and Anna. Her best friend in the thread is Sparky, who visits her every so often. Also fucking love giraffes. * Lapsed or Infrequent /P/AD Posters *'Anonthony' (M / P) - MLPchan's admin. *'Applejinx '(P) - A writer from New England *'Azure Keys' (M / P) - Posts his OC, a recolor of Scootaloo with black and blue. *'Bara' (P) - Shows up drunk occasionally. Friend of Saikar. *'CaeserSaber '(P) - Posts once and done. *'Cheery' (M) - Some filly poster *'Coco '(P) - Posts as one of her two OCs. At least four people from Ponychan have crushes on her. Basically the thread casanova, only female. *'Diomedes '(P) - A brave warrior. *'Egg King '(P) - The King of Eggs. Exceptionally good hearted guy. Makes good jokes and manages to elicit real emotion from hard hearted cynics. *'Flyleaf '(P) - Originally an American folktale hero from Arizona, is now a librarian currently living in the sunny lands of Canada. Is not a fan of Twilight. *'Geldon' (P) - Epitome of infrequent posting. *'HahvahdYahd '(P) - Mostly posted the Mayor pony, and claims to have spawned Steven Colbert's brony reference. *'Legion' (P) - He's a Robot, or Lucario. One of the two anyways. *'LillyFlowers '(P) - Post-Doctoral Teacher working for Princeton. Probably the singularly most successful person from /P/AD to date. It was later claimed by Satyagrapha that he apparently lied about his lifestyle and is actually an 18 year old guy using pictures he found on a tumblr account. *'Nafolah '(P) - When he does post its with anime caps. *'Packrat' (M / P) - Rainbow Dash poster, best known for his involvement in several legendary MMDW flame wars on Ponychan. *'PonyRake / ActCadenza' (P) - One of a couple self-proclaimed artists in the group. Draws ponies, and that's about it *'Toybox' (P) - Local Artist in the Thread; Avatars as her own OCs or whatever else she feels like. *'SabreDance' (P) - Fan of Angel, if I do so recall. *'Saefyr '(P) - Mostly idles in Steam chat now, playing vidya. *'Sirry!Hooves '(M) - Posts as either random images or Fluttershy. Sirry is a really cool Bro, he doens't really post as anything but it's nice when he shows up, he lost his trip a while back so he just posts as Anonymous now. *'SW Indy '(P) - Southwest Brony. The SW stands for Southwest, and not Star Wars. *'Trip Foalins' (P) - Egotistical, Narcisstic, Maniac. Beloved by all. He returned on Ponychan recently but it remains unknown whether he's there to stay. Famous quotes: "Ember's echidna dick" *'Good American '(M) - Posts as an OC bat-pony called Echo, or Applejack. A True Red Blodded 'murikan if there ever was one, likes shotting thangs and talkin bout his freedumbs, often gets in arguments wuth Queenie who does not care for firearms. *'TNAF / Manley T. McDragonpuncher' (P) - A Terrible Human Being by all accounts. Luckily has left and never returned. Currently permanently banned from Ponychan, as of January '14, but successfully appealed six months later. Death Due to a mega-amount of strife, the majority of P/AD posters moved to The Story Thread. The hijacking was successful, yet some members stayed in P/AD anyways. After several former-P/AD members were assimilated into weeby Story culture, several of the former "leavers" returned to P/AD. Eventually, the ex-P/AD group created a new serial referred to as The Ark, which like previous serials used by the group, existed on the /gala/ board. A small number of people remained in P/AD, although new threads became a rare sight until they stopped being created altogether. Ark later moved completely to Discord discussion channels, and both P/AD and Ark serial threads were left totally abandoned by mid- or late-2016. With the dissolution of the /gala/ in its entirety, neither serial remains in any form whatsoever, save for the Ark Discord channel. Category:Popular Threads